Nouvelle facette de Natasha
by movie-like
Summary: Natasha avait un don pour survivre .Malgré ça ,elle n'avait pas fait attention au danger que lui apportait Clint .Elle aurait dû partir avant que tout devienne trop sérieux mais maintenant la russe ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière .


Bonsoir tout le monde .

Me revoilà avec un OS nous montrant une Natasha Romanoff sous un nouveau jour .Bonne lecture !

Désolé pour les fautes , j'ai fait de mon mieux .

P.S : Le chapitre 5 de Enfin heureux arrive bientôt !

—

Natasha avait depuis son enfance une sorte de sixième sens .Elle savait quand attaquer ou fuir pour pouvoir survivre ,tout ses coéquipiers étaient époustouflés par cette sorte de don surtout Clint qui gagna quelques années de plus grâce à sa coéquipière ou plutôt petite-amie depuis peu .La rousse aurait dû être fière de son don mais pour cette dernière ce ''don'' n'était qu'un fardeau de plus sur ses épaules .

Ce don était apparut vers l'âge de six ans quand Natasha se rendit à l'évidence que ses parents n'étaient pas dignes de confiance tout comme toutes personnes vivant sur cette planète .

Plusieurs enfants auraient pleurés ,hurlés ou suppliés leurs parents pour avoir une seule seconde d'attention de leurs part mais la belle russe n'était nullement ce genre d'enfant ,elle était unique .

Elle pouvait faire face à des gens armés ,se faire torturer ,voir mourir des gens sous ses yeux ou tuer elle-même sans laisser voir une once de sentiment .Natasha Romanoff était quelqu'un de différent ,Clint l'avait compris .

Natasha avait relevée la tête et avait face à tout les dangers de la vie malgré son jeune âge et son manque d'assurance .Elle avait était choisis par le SHIELD pour être une espionne ,Natasha avait enfin pu montrer l'assurance et la force qu'elle avait accumulée tout au long des mois .Une seconde chance qu'elle n'avait pas laissée passée .Natasha Romanoff ne laissait rien passer et surtout par une rédemption .

La veuve noire était solitaire mais quelqu'un avait réussie à briser la carapace qu'elle s'était construite tout au long des années ,une seule personne .Clint. Il avait réussi à faire sourire ,rire et vivre la belle mais dangereuse Natasha, chose impossible pour tout les autres .Clint Barton était lui unique en son genre .Les deux espions étaient fait pour s'entendre malgré leurs différences .Lui était plus Joueur , sociable , sympathique et gamin tandis que cette dernière était plutôt dangereuse , associable ,odieuse et sérieuse

Natasha avait ouvert après de longues années de camaraderie son cœur à Clint qui avait presque sautée de joie .La russe avait souvent regrettée son choix des dizaines de fois quand elle avait du partir en mission avec son compagnon qui ne prenait rien au sérieux mais son don avait pu le sauver .La belle espionne aurait du se séparer de Clint le plus tôt possible ,elle ne serait pas en train de souffrir maintenant par sa faute .Stupide sentiments pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents

-Je te hais Clint .Souffla-t-elle se retenant de hurler pendant que ses bourreaux s'activaient .

Ce dernier n'était pas là ,il aurait tellement voulut être là mais Fury avait refusé et lui avait donné une mission .Cela aideras Natasha essaya de se rassurer l'espion en serrant les dents en gardant le flot d'injures qui souhaitait jeter au visage ingrat de son supérieur .

-Merde ! Hurla l'archer avant de détruire le mur gris qui se trouvait à sa droite .Il shoota plusieurs fois dans le tas de débris avant de partir en courant presque vers la sortie en serrant tellement que ses jointures prirent une teinte blanche la feuille noircit par des noms et des informations pouvant être importants pour Clint .

Pendant que ses bourreaux la faisait souffrir ,Natasha s'était engouffrée dans ses souvenirs pour oublier la douleur .Elle devait être forte ,Natasha Romanoff ne tiendrait pas longtemps et elle le savait parfaitement mais tout ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer ne serraient pas ruinés par ses stupides inconnus qui faisaient souffrir son corps .

Inconsciemment ,un souvenir jaillit pour faire souffrir un peu plus l'espionne .

Flashback

-Maman ..Maman ? Répéta la Natasha enfant en tendant ses petites menottes vers la femme qui se dressait devant elle .La femme ne possédait aucuns traits ,elle n'était qu'une trace noire ,une ombre .

-Arrête de pleurnicher ! Ordonna l'ombre en tournant les talons .Ce n'était qu'un jouet !

L'objet en question tomba devant les petites chaussures usées de l'enfant .Le rembourrage était éparpillé dans la petite pièce laissant le doudou complètement plat .Natasha enfant resta un long moment immobile tandis que son alter-égo regardait la scène impuissante ,elle connaissait la fin .Le silence régnait depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes dans la pièce ,la poussière dansait devant les yeux de l'enfant qui essayait vainement de retenir ses larmes .

-Tu l'as tuée ! Souffla l'enfant en tombant au sol en laissant couler quelques larmes sur ses joues avant de les essuyer en serrant les dents .

-Tu l'as tuée ! Hurla-t-elle en fixant avec défi la porte .Mais rien ne venait ,absolument rien .La mère était partie sans un dernier regard pour la petite fille rousse qui se trouvait seule dans la pièce voisine .Seule au monde .

FIN FLASHBACK

Natasha secoua la tête en essayant de faire disparaitre la douleur qui était apparue en même temps que ce souvenir douloureux que l'espionne avait préférée enfouir dans sa mémoire .Son cœur se serrait en repensant à son enfance ,son adolescence .Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait n'était que torture ,douleur et meurtre .Je veux pas ça pour elle pensa la rousse en se concentrant sur la douleur pour la faire disparaitre .Mais son épuisement ne rendait pas la chose facile .Après quelques secondes ,Natasha laissa tomber pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les voix de ses bourreaux .

-Elle va mourir ! Souffla la seule femme de la pièce .

Malgré son détachement ,Tony était inquiet .Son amie ,ce mot sonnait encore faux pour le milliardaire était seule pour cette épreuve et Fury avait interdit aux vengeurs d'agir .Natasha devait se débrouillait seule ,un point c'es tout !

-Stupide Fury ! Grogna Tony en soufflant d'exaspération .

-Ta compagne et la mienne ont le droit d'agir tandis que nous ne pouvons rien faire à part se laisser mourir dans ta tour ! Répondit Thor en faisant tourner la télécommande qui avait traînée sur la table basse blanche et grise du salon avant que le dieu trouve dans cette objet terrien une distraction possible .

-Par tout les dieux ! Hurla Thor en appuyant sur une touche tandis que l'écran noir laisse place à un flots d'images .

-C'est une chaîne Thor ! Ria Steve en oubliant un instant Natasha et son inquiétude .

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Laisse tomber ….Commença le play-boy avant d'être coupé par une sonnerie de téléphone .Il sauta sur son téléphone .Allô ? Que ce passe-t-il Clint ? C'est bon ? On peut la voir ? On arrive !

-Natasha est enfin libre ! Hurla presque Tony en sprintant vers sa voiture de luxe .

-Natasha ? Appela Clint en caressant la joue rougit par l'effort de sa compagne .

-Bas les pattes ,tout est de ta faute ! Grogna Natasha en le fusillant du regard son petit-ami malgré sa fatigue .

-Comment ça ? Bégaya l'archer en se retenant de rire .Ma faute ? Pensa-t-il en posant son sac qui était rempli à ras-bord .

-Si tu m'avais écouté on n'en serais pas là !

-C'est toi qui voulais …S'énerva Clint mais la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière en blouse blanche qui tenait un être minuscule dans ses bras .

-Là voilà ! Annonça l'inconnue en déposant délicatement le nouveau-née dans les bras de Natasha qui se paralysa en sentant sa peau rencontrait celle de la fille .Sa fille .

-Vous pouvez sortir ? Merci ! Dit Clint en ne quittant pas des yeux Natasha et sa fille .Ma fille pensa-t-il en souriant bêtement .

-Idiot ! Murmura Natasha en souriant .

-Hein ?

-Tu t'es enfin rendue compte que tu as une fille ! Dit la russe en sachant parfaitement que Clint était en ce moment totalement ébahie .

-Des années de camaraderie Clint .Expliqua-t-elle avant de se paralysait de nouveau quand les yeux verts de la nouveau-née croisèrent ceux de l'espionne .Elle tendit immédiatement l'enfant à Clint qui attrapa rapidement sa fille en regardant étrangement sa compagne .

-Natasha ?

-JE VEUX PAS CLINT !Je vais être comme elle .Murmura Natasha en tombant à genoux sur le sol en sanglotant doucement .

-Nata…Commença Clint avant d'être coupée par la voix grave de l'espionne .

-De l'air ! De l'air ! Souffla Natasha en sprintant vers la sortie en ne prenant pas en compte les cris de Clint .

L'espionne respirait difficilement et utilisa la technique de Tony quand une de ses crises d'angoisses apparaissait .Elle plaça une main sur son cœur en respirant lentement en essayant de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait ,Natasha paniquait .Sortir ,tu dois sortir s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement en continuant son chemin sans prendre en compte les regards inquiets des gens qui l'entouraient .

-Madame ,vous voulez de l'aide ? Demanda une infirmière blonde qui souriait mais quelque chose glaça le sang de l'espionne qui cherchait pourquoi .Ses yeux pensa Natasha en frissonnant .Maman .

-Non ,ça ira ! Dit l'espionne en se dégageant violement sous le regard ébahie de l'infirmière .

Natasha courra de nouveau vers la sortie en ne laissant à personne le temps de la bloquer .Quand elle fut dehors ,l'espionne put enfin respirer normalement .Sa main s'enleva lentement de son cœur au fur et à mesure que son rythme cardiaque reprenait son allure normal .

-Je veux pas …Répéta-t-elle en fixant le jardin publique qui se trouvait en face d'elle .Clint souffla-t-elle en se rappelant que ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de l'amenait ici après les échographies .Sans réfléchir ,Natasha marcha vers le carré d'herbe vert si important aux yeux de l'archer .

-Où es-t-elle ? Demanda Pepper en se passant une main dans les cheveux .

-On sait pas Peps ! Dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils en voyant Clint se lever .

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je sais où elle est ! Répondit simplement l'archer .Gardez ma fille !

FLASHBACK

-Où es Maman ? Demanda la fillette en regardant avec amosite les inconnus qui se trouvaient devant elle.

-Elle est partie ! Répondit froidement un homme d'âge mûr qui la regardait avec dégoût !

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne t'aime pas ! Dit de nouveau l'homme en ne laissant apparaître aucunes émotions sur son visage

Un choc .Natasha enfant savait que sa mère n'éprouvait aucune affection envers elle mais elle s'était toujours imaginée que sa mère l'aimait assez pour rester avec elle .Faux ,sa mère l'avait lâchement abandonnée sans lui dire au revoir .Odieuse ,tu es odieuse pensa l'enfant en serrant contre elle le doudou qui n'était plus qu'un bout de tissu .Un des hommes qui se trouvait près d'elle attrapa l'objet avant de l'écraser avec son pied .

-Aucune utilité ! Dit-t-il simplement .

-Méchant ! Vous êtes méchant ! Hurla Natasha en frappant la jambe de l'inconnu avec sa bottine usagée

-Espèce de garce ! Répondit l'homme en la projetant contre le mur le plus proche .

Pourquoi maman ? Demanda silencieusement Natasha en se levant difficilement .Je serais forte se promit-t-elle en serrant les dents .

FIN FLASHBACK

-Je vais être comme elle …Souffla l'espionne

-Non Natasha .Tu n'es pas elle .

-Tu ne sais pas de qui je parle .Dit sèchement Natasha en essayant rageusement ses larmes .

-Ta mère ,tu parlais d'elle dans ton sommeil .Expliqua l'espion en voyant la stupéfaction sur le visage de Natasha .

-Elle m'a abandonnée Clint ,à des inconnus ! Notre enfant va finir pareil ,je le sais Clint !

-Arrête Natasha ! S'énerva ce dernier en posant ses mains sur les joues de sa compagne .Tu n'es pas elle ,tu es mieux .

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Si je le sais Nat' ! Tu es quelqu'un d'unique ,crois-moi ! Et en plus ,tu as quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas et qu'elle n'auras jamais !

-Quoi ? Demanda timidement Natasha en regardant Clint dans les yeux .

-Quelqu'un qui t'aime plus que tout au monde Nat' .Je t'aime plus que tout .

-Merci Clint ! Souffla l'espionne avant de fermer les yeux pour se reposer. Où es Clara ?

-Qui ?

-Notre enfant ! Dit Natasha en gardant toujours les yeux fermés .

-Ah …Avec Tony et les autres .

-On rentre ! Vite ! Déclara la belle rousse en se levant du banc mais l'énergie lui manqua et elle faillit s'écrasait sur le sol mais Clint l'attrapa de justesse .

-Je te porte !

Natasha hocha la tête avant de refermer les yeux .Tu vois maman ,j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime dit mentalement l'espionne avant de s'endormir .

FLASHBACK

-Personne ne t'aime petite gamine ! Tu n'es rien ,arrête de pleurer ! Stupide Natasha ! Hurla la mère en sortant de la pièce en claquant la porte .

-Tu verras maman ,tu verras ..Souffla l'enfant en se couchant à même le sol en essayant de calmer ses sanglots .

—

Voilà ! Je suis assez contente du résultat mais quelque chose me gêne ,je ne sais dire quoi ! Donnez-moi vos avis car ce OS me tient beaucoup au cœur ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Bye !


End file.
